


Nothing good starts in a getaway car

by crayyyonn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: It's a good thing they're not running.





	Nothing good starts in a getaway car

When Yugyeom finally pushes open the door to Jaebum’s hotel room, he finds him lying on the bed on his front as he scrolls through his phone. He’s just showered—the room still smells of warm steam—and dressed for sleep in his usual baggy t-shirt and shorts. He doesn’t get anything more than a grunt of acknowledgment but steps toward the bed anyway, footsteps sure.

“Hyung, how many times do I have to tell you to dry your hair before going to bed. You’re gonna get headaches when you’re old.”

Another grunt, and then there’s the tell tale clicking sound of the phone being locked. “‘M tired.” He twists his neck to meet Yugyeom’s eyes, smile cheeky. Yugyeom sees through it immediately.

“It’s your back huh.”

He’s not surprised. Between the traveling, and the concert, and the various fan events after, it’s been a bit of a day. Lowering himself onto the bed, he places a careful hand in the dip of Jaebum’s waist, toward the right and applies just the tiniest bit of pressure. Jaebum groans, shifts like he’s not sure if he wants to press into it or away. Yugyeom leaves his hand there for a moment, letting it warm up the older man’s skin through the machine soft material of his shirt, then removes it and swiftly stands, shushing Jaebum’s protests.

“Just gonna get the dryer, hang on.”

He ducks into the bathroom and quickly reemerges with a hair dryer and the medicinal warm patches he’s stuffed into Jaebum’s toiletries bag before they left Seoul. Jaebum doesn’t move an inch when he lifts the hem of his shirt up and pastes them on skin, but when Yugyeom asks if he needs painkillers, he stubbornly shakes his head. 

“It’ll pass,” he says, tone resolute. 

Yugyeom decides not to press. It’s Jaebum’s body and he can make his own decisions.

Instead, he plugs in the hair dryer and starts on the wet mop, nuzzled into a more than damp pillow. Gently running his fingers through the strands, he combs them smooth as they gradually dry, smiling down at Jaebum whenever their eyes meet. When he’s done with the half facing him, he tries to turn Jaebum’s head, but the older man grabs his wrist and and tugs it in the direction of the opposite side of the bed. 

“What?”

“Do it from over there.”

Yugyeom chuckles. “What, you don’t want to stop looking at me?” He means it as a joke but Jaebum’s nod rustles the pillowcase.

“I never want to stop looking at you.” It’s low and earnest, and despite himself, Yugyeom blushes.

“Cheesy.”

Moving over, he switches the pillow underneath Jaebum’s head for a dry one and continues working, paying close attention to the damp hair at the nape. Jaebum shivers whenever his fingers inadvertently brush against skin. Once his task is complete, Yugyeom shuts off the dryer and unplugs it, but keeps his fingers where they are, kneading gently into flesh. Finding the one particularly tense knot with ease, he digs into it with a knuckle and is rewarded with an appreciative hum.

“You’re getting good at this.”

The praise escapes Jaebum in a barely audible rumble but Yugyeom understands it anyway. Smiling, he works until the knot loosens, then starts on Jaebum’s shoulders and down his back, avoiding the hot patches, making sure his strokes are smooth and firm. It doesn’t take long for Jaebum’s eyelids to droop and his breathing to go deep and slow. Still, Yugyeom stays watchful, on high alert for any hint of pain mixed into the exhaustion lining his face.

Once most of the tension has eased out of Jaebum’s body, he gently nudges him up to maneuver him under the covers before turning off the lights and slipping in himself. Almost immediately, Jaebum latches onto him to tuck his face in his neck. The fist curling into his t-shirt makes Yugyeom’s heart swell with fondness. He lives for moments like these, when it’s quiet and dark and just the two of them, because it’s the only time when Jaebum ever lets go. It’s been a long road getting to the point where Jaebum would unthinkingly look to him for support, and Yugyeom cherishes every instant. 

He slides an arm under the older man to pull him close. “Some days I wish we could run away,” he whispers.

It takes a moment, but the reply comes eventually. “You could never bear to disappoint them.”

Yugyeom is unsure who he means. Either way, the answer is no, but, “Still. I wish we could.”

Jaebum’s chuckle is a warm and sleepy gust on his skin. “Alright. Not on foot though, you’re driving.”

“And have you nagging about my skills the whole way? No way. You can drive.”

“Hm I can? Your car? Really?”

Yugyeom ignores the sarcasm. So he babies his car, barely lets anyone breathe wrong in it. It’s his prerogative, he paid a lot of money for it. “We’ll start at Incheon, and drive down and around the coast until we reach Sokcho.”

“Mm-hm.”

“We’ll buy an apartment in a village by the beach, you could fish every day, hyung.”

“Every day?” He grins when he feels Jaebum making a face.

“We gotta eat.”

Jaebum scoffs. “You don’t even eat fish.”

“I do too eat fish.”

“When it’s breaded and fried, sure.”

“Regardless! It’ll be great hyung. We don’t even have to do it now, it can be our retirement plan.” Turning onto his side, he sees Jaebum with a soft smile on his face and moves closer until they’re sharing the pillow. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Jaebum is still smiling, but he sounds wistful. “It would.”

Yugyeom pouts. “But?”

The seconds stretch out as Jaebum considers his answer. “It’s years away,” he starts slowly, and oh, Yugyeom already knows he won’t like what Jaebum will have to say. “Decades. I’ll have to go to the army, and so will you. You’ll meet people, have new experiences. Things will change, we could—”

Hurriedly, Yugyeom presses a hand over his mouth. “No we won’t. I won’t,” he insists, cutting off whatever justification Jaebum is trying to make from behind his hand. “But if hyung, you think you…”

Jaebum tugs his hand away. “Yah, Kim Yugyeom, are you doubting me?”

And he isn’t, he really isn’t. He wouldn’t. But even though this thing between them is no longer terrifyingly new, even though he’s grown confident in them, even though he trusts Jaebum wholeheartedly, trusts him when he says he loves him, well. He can’t help if a tiny part of him still  _ worries  _ .

He shakes his head. “No. Never. Just. I don’t know.” He jerks when Jaebum pinches his cheek, hard. “Ah, hyung!”

“I won’t promise you forever, because I can’t,” he hears, and really, this is what he’s starting with? Hasn’t he heard of white lies?

Resentfully, he says, “Fine then. Don’t.” He yelps when Jaebum pinches him a second time before soothing the sting with a sweep of his thumb.

“But I can promise you I’ll try my best to protect this. Us. I’ll fight. I’ll fight the world. I’ll even fight you, if that’s what it comes down to. I’m not letting you off easy.” Gently, he squeezes the flesh on Yugyeom’s cheek again. “Understand?”

Thinking it over, Yugyeom huffs, then promises, “I’ll fight you too hyung.”

Jaebum grins. “I’ll hold you to that.”

He pecks Yugyeom once, twice, thrice on the lips, then ducks back down to curl himself around him. The hand that finds Yugyeom’s laces their fingers together.

“Now let me sleep, we’ve got a show to do tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“And maybe after, we can plan a road trip for our next vacation.”

Yugyeom smiles. “Okay.”

Tightening his grip, he waits for Jaebum’s breathing to even out into snores before following him into dreams of long summer days by the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> just got back from tokyo and i have so many yugbum feels i'm-- i literally just keep replaying yugyeom blushing when jaebum touched him during day 2 i thought he was going to combust oh bb <3
> 
> i actually just wanted to write yugyeom blowdrying jaebum's hair bc... idk but then they caught feels? the fic has nothing to do with the song not really but it's what i was listening to on repeat while writing this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> -
> 
> \+ i _am_ working on spiritual awakening!! it's not coming together properly yet so it'll take a while for the final part but i'm definitely not abandoning it... even if it looks like the ending is going to be angsty... (would it be better if i don't complete it then l o l jk)


End file.
